tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Cruz
Diane Cruz (born 1989) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse, though she occasionally appears in other series. Diane is the primarily right mid-fielder for the Lady Raptors soccer team at Decker State College. Biography Diane was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, the first child in the family to be born since they immigrated to the US from Mexico. Diane's family were big fans of soccer thus she started playing at the age of six in a local youth league. By high school Diane was playing soccer for the school team, impressing many with her athleticism in spite of being somewhat overweight. Diane had become a lover of food as well as history and for a while considered trying to become a chef, but ultimately after finishing secondary school she decided to study history at college. With her finances limited Diane managed to get into Decker State College out in Malibu. Diane managed to make friends quickly, befriending Tess Vole almost right away and the pair both managing to join the Lady Raptors soccer team as members of the B-squad. Diane's Greek and Roman history courses also ended up needing her to find a tutor, which led to her becoming friends with Tucker Holmes. Within the team Diane was known for being a bit over-dramatic and paranoid, being a fan of horror movies. Diane was with the B-squad when their bus broke down outside of Stillsville and, in her fear, ended up being one of the most sensible of the group, not that it helped her avoid being frozen by the Stillsville Camera. After the incident Diane was among those that knew that Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn had secretly kept the camera and used it to keep the A-squad from competing in the Tri-State Conference Finals. The next year at DSC Diane proved to continue to be a strong player, not scoring often but good on support. Whenever it was suggested the camera be used Diane was typically in favor of it, but when Diane King was harassing them she was against freezing her for a long period of time, thinking there were better solutions. Later the team would again return to Stillsville while on their way to Salt Lake City for the Tri-State tournament, only to discover the Lady Sharks were also staying in the town's hotel. Diane was so against freezing the Sharks to avoid a possible incident she threatened to tell Glenda Peyton, only to end up frozen as well. After the incident Diane and Tess both took Kat to task, pointing out that Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter might not have gotten their hands on the camera again if they hadn't been using it so brazenly. Diane's reaction to Kat's leadership causing them to place third in the tournament to a team considered beneath them didn't help matters. A couple of weeks after the tournament Tabitha St. Claire visited Decker State College, using Hecate's Charm to hypnotize Diane into secretly spying on Tess for her. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 38C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: D, Chubs Relationships Family * Shera Cruz, Younger Sister Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Ayane Nakamura * Sarala Rohit * Tess Vole * Justine Zimmerman * Britney Summers * Chrissy Pak * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Tucker Holmes * Mary Reinhart Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Diane is based on actress America Ferrera. * Diane has a large appetite, frequently appearing eating in scenes. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors